<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La delantera legendaria del Raimon ( Gouenji y tú) LIBRO 1 by annablue311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567057">La delantera legendaria del Raimon ( Gouenji y tú) LIBRO 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablue311/pseuds/annablue311'>annablue311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablue311/pseuds/annablue311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me llamo ____ Jefferson y estudió en la secundaria Raimon, además juego de delantera en el equipo.<br/>Hay cosas que mis compañeros no saben de mi y aventuras que ocurrirán.<br/>Si quieres saber que cosas ocurrirán adéntrate en esta historia de Inazuma Eleven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gouenji Shuuya/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La delantera legendaria del Raimon ( Gouenji y tú) LIBRO 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV ____</p><p>Era un día muy normal para mí, salir del colegio, ir a casa con mis padres y mi hermano...Pero todo cambió en un instante.</p><p>Un camión había atropellado a mi familia.</p><p>Y creo que yo fui la única en sobrevivir, porque no estoy del todo segura de que mi hermano mellizo Max haya muerto.</p><p>3 años después:</p><p>Hoy es mi primer día en el Instituto Raimon, ahora mismo tengo 13 años y vivo sola en casa.</p><p>Endou Mamoru: ____!</p><p>____(con cara de sorpresa): Mark, qué estás haciendo aquí?</p><p>Endou Mamoru: Obvio vengo al instituto.</p><p>____: Es verdad.</p><p>Suena la sirena y tenemos que entrar.</p><p>Estamos en la presentación cuando veo a Gouenji Shuuya, mi otro mejor amigo que lo guardamos en secreto para que nadie sospeche.</p><p>Después de que acabasen las clases me encontré a Endou.</p><p>Endou: Oye ____ he estado pensando que podemos apuntarnos al club de fútbol.</p><p>____: Vale.</p><p>Subimos al despacho del director para decirle que nos queríamos apuntar al club de fútbol.</p><p>Director: No hay club de fútbol.</p><p>Endou y ____: Qué?</p><p>Endou y yo nos pusimos a decirle que por favor lo abriesen y como eramos tan pesados dijo que lo iba hacer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>